De l'autre côté
by Marici
Summary: Et si Charles avait réussi à traverser la faille spatio-temporelle et se retrouver en 2008 ? Que ce serait-il passé? NON TERMINÉE.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** De l'autre côté  
**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M.  
**Rating :** PG  
**Résumé : **Et si Charles avait réussi à traverser la faille spatio-temporelle et se retrouver en 2008 ? Que se serait-il passé ?

**Disclamer : **Tout l'univers de Dans une galaxie près appartient à Claude Legault et Pierre-Yves Bernard.  
**Note sur la fic : **D'après l'idée de MC. Donc dédicace à elle.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Besoin d'encore quelques secondes…

Besoin d'encore quelques secondes…

Incertain, il a peur de tomber dans le vide, mais surtout de ne pas atteindre l'autre côté. Il s'agrippe le plus rapidement possible au métal froid et glissant et il se sert de chaque dent de la fermeture éclair comme d'une échelle. Mais il a le désavantage de ne jamais être monté dans une échelle qui n'était pas dépliée au sol et ça le troublait un peu…

Autour de lui, c'est le noir, le vide intersidéral qui englobe.

Derrière lui, il ne l'entend pas, mais il imagine le bruit du moteur du vaisseau. Son vaisseau, son vaisseau à lui… Son grand confident, son compagnon de ses nuits… Et, évidemment, il y a… eux... Il sent leur présence, il espère qu'il reviendra un jour par un quelconque moyen encore inconnu… Ils vont tellement lui manquer – Bon, sauf Brad, mais cela va de soi. Cet acte a un goût amer d'adieux.

Devant lui, il y a la luminosité du bleu profond des océans, du blanc des regroupements ou des serpentins de nuages et du brun parsemé de vert des continents… On aura beau dire ce qu'on voudra sur la Terre, mais c'est un spectacle qui coupe le souffle…

À chaque dent de la fermeture éclair qu'il réussit à monter, c'est sa peur qui monte et son courage qui est ébranlé…

Et s'il n'arrivait pas à passer ?

Et s'il ne tombait pas sur la terre ? Mais plutôt dans le vide ?

Et s'il tombait dans un océan ?

Il atteint le bout de la fermeture éclair. Puis, il fait le test avec le ballon pour savoir si les objets peuvent vraiment passer de l'autre côté…

Le ballon orange chute et disparaît de sa vue… C'est bien, ça marche… Pour un être humain, est-ce que ça marchera?

Il regarde l'autre dimension avec appréhension. Il se positionne pour être certain d'être en direction de la Terre.

- Chaaaarles ! se lamente Valence, dans son écouteur.

- Je dois le faire, Valence… Je dois parler aux Terriens… essaye-t-il de la rassurer, même si ni elle ni lui ne le sont.

Il s'accroche fermement aux dents de la fermeture éclair.

Il laisse passer une jambe de l'autre bord… Doucement… Doucement…

L'autre jambe… Doucement… Doucement…

Un geste trop brusque, un geste manqué est trop vite arrivé après tout. On lui a enseigné ça, la précision, la minutie dans des situations délicates, à l'académie… C'est le temps ou jamais d'appliquer la théorie de ce cours… Même s'il détestait cette vieille et grosse femme qui lui servait de "prof''* et qu'il séchait pratiquement tous ces cours… Pourtant, il s'était ramassé avec un beau 90 % sans étudier… Il devait quand même avoir retenu deux ou trois notions… Enfin… Espérons….

Il est maintenant assis entre les deux dimensions… Il se sent parfaitement normal pourtant… Le même froid stoppé par son scaphandre, le même silence… Il a tout simplement mal de les abandonner. Il n'ose pas se retourner pour regarder une derrière fois son fidèle vaisseau, de peur de perdre l'équilibre.

- Je vais passer de l'autre bord… Maintenant… murmure-t-il à son équipage, avec émotion.

5…

Il entend Valence et Pétrolia crier dans son oreille.

4…

Inquiet, il se tient prêt à lancer sa prise et à sauter…

3….

- Adieu tout le monde…

2…

Il respire un grand coup. Mais il préfère laisser ses yeux ouverts, malgré la peur qui le ronge.

1…

Et ça y est. Ses mains glissent et il se retrouve à plonger dans l'espace, dans le système solaire de 2008…

Besoin d'encore quelques secondes…

Tout bascule en quelques secondes…

** oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il se sent tomber et tomber…

Il tombe tellement rapidement… un peu plus et le cœur lui lève à cause de la vitesse foudroyante.

Il tient fermement la bandoulière de la caisse qui contient les DVDS, même si elle est mise à la diagonale sur son épaule. Il ne faut absolument pas perdre la preuve de ce qu'il veut raconter, sinon il est fichu…

Le temps s'écoule, mais il se sait pas depuis combien de temps il continue de chuter sans s'arrêter… Une heure ? Des heures ? Il ne sait plus… Comme un plongeon sans eau qui ne finit plus.

Il ne distingue même pas encore l'endroit où il atterrira et ça ne le rassure aucunement étant donné qu'il n'a pas le contrôle sur ce dernier.

Le vent siffle à ses oreilles et sa combinaison fouette violement sa peau…

Sa bonbonne d'oxygène lui permet de respirer, mais il halète quand même. L'altitude doit s'amuser sur sa condition physique...

Il ne lui reste que 1 heure et demie d'autonomie en oxygène… Aura-t-il assez d'oxygène avant d'atteindre le sol ? Il espère, mais au fond de lui, il craint que non.

Une peur monstre. De cette chute infinie. De l'endroit de son atterrissage. D'être fâcheusement blessé à ce moment-là. Ou de mourir. Sans avoir pu expliquer la situation à quiconque.

Il tombe, encore et encore.

La terre ferme se rapproche si lentement pourtant…

Encore et encore.

Encore et encore.

Encore…

Encore…

* * *

***** Inside joke entre deux amies sur une prof qui existe vraiment.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

C'est étourdi qu'il reprît conscience… Il sentait tous ses muscles endoloris, sa tête lourde. Mal partout, tout simplement. Un mal lancinant qui avait pris possession de son corps.

Charles est un peu perdu aussi. Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais il a survécu… C'est l'essentiel pour le moment…

Il essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière du jour l'aveugle automatiquement et il referme par réflexe ses paupières.

Il ne se souvient de rien. Il ne se rappellait pas de s'être écrasé au sol, même si c'était sûrement cela qui arrivé. Peut-être que l'impact a affecté sa mémoire…

Soudain, un bruit de vaisselle qui se casse se fait entendre à sa gauche.

Et une voix féminine avec un fort accent, un peu lointaine, comme à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il est, s'exclame :

-M'nsieur Pedro, M'nsieur Pedro ! Il est réveillé ! M'NSIEUR PEDROOOOOOO!

-Pas besoin de crier, je suis là, je suis là ! Non, mais quelle idiote ! La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, tu sais ce qui va t'arriver ! Gronde une voix grave masculine, avec un sous-entendu qu'eux seuls peuvent comprendre.

- Oh ! Pardon … Je le referais plus… Ayez pitié, svp… Regardez l'intrus…

- Hum, bien… Et qu'est que tu attends comme ça? Va ramasser ton dégât, espèce d'incompétente !

- Oui, m'nsieur. Tout de suite, m'nsieur. Marmonne obéissante la voix féminine.

Charles tente alors une deuxième fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Il y arrive, mais fut ébloui pendant un bref instant par la lumière vive. Puis, le décor d'une chambre lui apparut… Un lit aux couvertures vertes foncé, une grande fenêtre aux bordures blanches, des murs orangés…

Charles ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Et se demande bien où il est…

En tournant sa tête vers la gauche, il distingue à l'autre bout de la pièce la silhouette d'une jeune femme efflanquée qui ramasse les morceaux cassés d'une pile d'assiettes pour les jeter à la poubelle. Il n'arrive pas à voir son visage caché par ses longs et soyeux cheveux couleur chocolat, mais il constate qu'elle porte un uniforme de travail noir.

Plus près de lui, un homme semblant important, rien qu'à son smoking, qu'à ses cheveux gris bien soignés, se tient là et le regarde fixement, avec un air froid.

- Alors ? Lance sèchement l'homme, comme si les manières ne s'appliquaient pas dans une telle situation pour lui. Je veux savoir qui vous êtes et qu'est que vous faisiez sur ma propriété !

On devrait lui donner des cours du genre ''_Comment accueillir quelqu'un gentiment quand on a quelque chose à lui demander…'' _à lui…

- Bonjour…, Arrive-t-il à prononcer, constant qu'il a vraiment soif.

Il se redresse avec difficulté, ayant l'impression d'avoir 130 ans à cause de la raideur de son dos. Il remarque la caisse des DVDs toujours verrouillée et son scaphandre posés sur une chaise de métal dans un coin de la pièce.

- Bonjour, bonjour, Grogne l'homme dans sa barbe. Donc qu'est que vous faisiez sur ma propriété ?

Il insiste de façon à avoir ce qu'il veut. Charles sait déjà qu'il a affaire avec quelqu'un extrêmement désagréable. Un peu nerveux, il improvise une histoire carrément stupide, mais vraisemblable…

- Pardonnez-moi, mais je… Eh bien, vous allez trouver ça drôle ! Mon frère m'a lancé un défi en prenant une bonne bière froide après la job… Vous savez ce que c'est deux gars ensemble… Ça jase de chars, de filles, de hockey …

- Oui, bon, venez-en aux faits ! S'impatiente l'homme.

- … Et ben des gars, ça dit et ça fait des conneries !… Mon frère m'a lancé comme défi deeuhh… De me déguiser et de me filmer en train d'infiltrer votre propriété… Juste pour le fun ! ... Juste pour niaiser !... J'avais pas l'intention de rien ou de vous voler, Monsieur… Chose-Là… C'est quoi votre petit nom, déjà?

- Mais Le très honorable Pedro Lavoie-Gagné*, Vice-Président de la République du Saguenay Lac-St-Jean ! Se présente-t-il, plutôt pompeux.

_Hum, il ferait beaucoup de compétition à Brad, celui-là,_ Pense avec dégoût le capitaine, mais en retenant l'information.

- Ah oui, excusez-moi, c'est que… J'ai pas la mémoire des noms, vous savez… Votre excellence… Bref… Je voulais pas vous créer d'ennuis, simplement relever le défi de mon frère… Mais je suis… narcoleptique ! C'est ça, narcoleptique… Et je me suis endormi sans m'en rendre compte…C'est ça qui est ça…

Peu convaincu par son histoire, Pedro Lavoie-Gagné semble toutefois juger que l'inconnu habillé drôlement qu'il a devant lui ne semble pas très dangereux.

- J'oublie ce qui s'est passé et je ne sévis pas pour cette fois… Par contre, j'exige de savoir qui êtes-vous pour vous avoir à l'œil et veiller personnellement à ce que vous ne recommencerez pas…

- Je m'appelle Charles Patenaude… Et je ne recommencerai pas, je vous le promets, votre excellence…

- Patenaude? Patenaude… Hum, ça me dit rien… Bref… ROSALIE!

La jeune femme se trouve pourtant juste derrière lui, mains croisées sur son ventre, l'air discipliné, mais sa bouche se tord comme si elle brûlait d'envie de hurler _''Pas besoin de crier, je suis juste à côté, le cave !''._

Charles porte son attention sur elle et observe alors son visage qu'il n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure. Elle semble avoir à peine vingt ans, le visage blafard et émacié et elle aurait pu être belle si elle avait eu l'air moindrement heureuse et dans une situation moins pénible physiquement.

- Oui? Dit-elle finalement, crispée.

- Veille à lui donner un repas et à lui trouver des vêtements propres. Ensuite, raccompagne-le chez lui… C'est pas un hôtel ici ! Ordonne le Vice-président.

- Très bien, m'nsieur.

- Bon, j'y vais, j'ai des choses à faire. Il faut que j'aille abuser de mon pouvoir moi…

Sans un _Au revoir_, il quitte la pièce d'un pas un peu trop majestueux pour paraitre naturel.

Puis, Charles se tourne vers Rosalie, voulant retourner à son but premier, soit de convaincre le plus de monde possible du message qu'il est venu transmettre. Il lui murmure :

- Écoutez… J'ai menti à votre patron… Il faut que vous m'aidiez… Il faut que vous me racontiez qu'est qui se passe ici… C'est d'une importance vitale…

* * *

HIATUS... à suivre...

* Ça fait personne qui a le pouvoir. Bref, tous les noms des gens du gouvernement étaient cons :p


End file.
